Sunflower
by SooYong
Summary: Sejak awal, Chanyeol mengatakan untuk tidak banyak berharap pada hubungan keduanya. Gadis itu mengerti keadaan keduanya, tapi wanita terkadang egois dan menginginkan lebih. Baekhyun, gadis itu tidak pernah menuntut apapun Kisah keduanya terkesan picisan, yang mereka jalani sama dengan pasangan-pasangan lain di luaran sana. Tapi ini terasa salah karena Baekhyun hanya orang ke tiga.


Baekhyun, gadis berparas cantik itu hanya duduk di tepi jendela besar Apartementnya, memeluk kedua kakinya dan memandang hampa pada pemandangan luar apartementnya.

Tubuhnya terlihat lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, gadis itu banyak kehilangan berat badanya. Bukan menyiksa diri, hanya saja tidak ada satupun makananya yang berhasil menggugah seleranya. Rasanya setiap makanan hanya tersangkut di kerongkongan tanpa mau masuk ke lambungnya. Sejak awal gadis itu tahu konsekuensinya. Konsekuensi menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki sempurna seperti Park Chanyeol.

Ini sudah dua bulan berlalu setelah hari itu, hari dimana kenyataan membuktikan jika Baekhyun bukan siapa-siapa, Baekhyun hanya batu sandungan antara hubungan Chanyeol dan tunanganya saat itu. Dua bulan lalu, laki-laki itu dengan lantang mengucapkan janji pernikahanya.

Baekhyun hanya menatap hampa pesta pernikahan itu. Baekhyun sudah tahu ini akan terjadi, gadis itu terus saja menyunggingkan senyum palsunya sepanjang acara. Sebelum menangis sejadinya saat kembali ke Apatrement miliknya, tempat yang sudah menjadi saksi saat dirinya memadu kasih dengan laki-laki itu, Park Chanyeol.

_"Selamat" Baekhyun mengulas senyum palsunya di hadapan sepasang pengantin yang sedang berbahagia di hari pernikahanya._

_"Terimakasih Baek" Chanyeol, sang mempelai laki-laki._

_Keduanya sempat bersitatap walaupun hanya sekilas. Baekhyun memilih membuang pandanganya ke arah lain, demi Tuhan ini sakit sekali. Baekhyun menunduk sekilas dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan kedua mempelai itu. Tapi langkahnya harus terhenti saat Tzuyu sang mempelai wanita menahan tanganya._

_"Ayo berfoto bersama"_

_Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain selain memenuhi permintaan Tzuyu. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum palsunya saat berfoto bersama kedua mempelai. Keduanya menempatkan Baekhyun di tengah dan memegang buket bunga yang Tzuyu berikan. Ini adalah gambaran yang sempurna, gambaran yang paling sesuai dengan kehidupan asmaranya yang hanya puas menjadi orang ketiga di antara keduanya._

_"Berbahagialah"_

_Baekhyun berpamitan dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh. Penampilanya hari ini sangat cantik, walaupun gadis itu hanya mengenakan gaun berwarna putih selutut tanpa lengan, rambutnya dia biarkan tergerai dengan aksesoris sederhana di sisi kanan, semua serba sederhana, tapi kecantikanya begitu terpancar saat senyumnya mengembang._

_"Kau juga, berbahagialah" kali ini Chanyeol, laki-laki itu mengatakanya dangan nada rendah, membuat dada Baekhyun sesak luar biasa saat mendengarnya.  
_  
Sejak awal, Chanyeol mengatakan untuk tidak banyak berharap pada hubungan keduanya. Meskipun gadis itu mengerti keadaan keduanya, tapi wanita terkadang egois dan menginginkan lebih. Baekhyun, gadis itu tidak pernah menuntut apapun selain dicintai selayaknya kekasih. Dan Chanyeol memberikan apa yang gadis itu inginkan, laki-laki itu mencintai Baekhyun dengan perasaan yang dia punya.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafanya yang terasa berat saat mengingat kembali hari-hari indah yang dia lalui bersama kekasihnya Park Chanyeol.

_"Ini sudah malam, tidak baik seorang gadis pulang sendiri, aku akan mengantarmu pulang" Chanyeol menepikan mobil yang dia kendarai dan membuka kaca tepat di hadapan Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun masih berdiri di halte tempatnya biasa menunggu bus yang menuju rumahnya._

_"Tapi" Baekhyun masih menimbang tawaran laki-laki itu._

_Bukan tidak ingin, Baekhyun hanya takut mengganggu waktu laki-laki itu bersama kekasihnya karena kehadiranya. Baekhyun juga bingung, gadis itu berpikir akan sangat canggung berada di antara keduanya._

_"Tak apa Baek, kami akan mengantarmu pulang"_

_Bukan Chanyeol, kali ini Tzuyu kekasih dari laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol laki-laki baik, laki-laki itu penuh perhatian dan penyayang. Baekhyun merasakan debaran asing saat pertama kali melihat laki-laki itu. Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa dia tertarik begitu saja pada sosok Chanyeol, dan dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta. Mudah? Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukanlah gadis yang mudah tertarik ataupun jatuh cinta pada laki-laki, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mengusik ketenangan hatinya._

_Saat sekolah menengah, tidak sedikit anak laki-laki mendekatinya, tapi Baekhyun tidak tertarik. Saat di bangku kuliah pun demikian, tidak ada yang menarik hatinya. Jangan kira Baekhyun itu tidak menyukai lelaki, Baekhyun pernah berkencan dengan teman semasa kuliahnya yang bernama Jung Daehyun, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena Daehyun menganggap Baekhyun adalah gadis yang membosankan._

_Baekhyun tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, gadis itu melepas Daehyun dengan ikhlas walaupun dirinya masih mencinta. Baekhyun bukan gadis pamaksa, jika tidak ada yang mendekat, gadis itu akan tetap di tempatnya tanpa bergeming. Jika jatuh cinta, gadis itu memilih memendam sendirian perasaanya. Entahlah, Baekhyun terlalu naif untuk gadis seusianya._

_"Apa tidak mengganggu? "_

_"Tak apa Baek, rumah kita kan satu arah"_

_Demi apapun, jika bukan Tzuyu yang meminta, Baekhyun tdak akan menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Tzuyu adalah gadis keturunan Taiwan yang mempunyai bisnis di Korea, gadis itu sudah menjadi kekasih Chanyeol sejak 2 tahun lalu, bahkan keduanya sudah bertunangan 4 bulan lalu, Baekhyun tahu itu. Tzuyu adalah gadis yang sangat baik, dengan pembawaan tenang, siapapun laki-laki yang menjadi pendampingnya akan sangat beruntung._

_Gadis itu tidak tahu harus bicara apa dengan Chanyeol jika hanya berdua. Keduanya cukup dekat sebagai rekan kerja setidaknya sebelum Chanyeol mengatakan ketertarikanya pada Baekhyun beberapa hari lalu. Sejak saat itu, Baekhyun terus saja mengindar dari laki-laki itu yang sialnya sudah membuatnya jatuh cinta bahkan sebelum Chanyeol merasakan hal yang sama._

_Perasaan keduanya berbalas, hal itu adalah hal yang paling diharapkan bagi setiap orang yang dilanda perasaan ini terasa berbeda untuk Baekhyun, ini terasa salah, perasaanya salah._

_Chanyeol dan Tzuyu menurunkan Baekhyun di depan gedung apartement gadis itu dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatap mobil mereka yang semakin menjauh._

_From : Chanyeol_

_"Aku menunggu jawabanmu"_

_Baekhyun menghela nafas berat, demi apapun ini salah. Baekhyun memang menyukainya, laki-laki itu, tapi jika dia menerima perasaan Chanyeol, itu berarti Baekhyun adalah pihak yang jahat. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan._

_"Haah"_

_Baekhyun tidak membalas pesan yang Chanyeol kirimkan, dan memilih memasukan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas tangan yang dia bawa dan berjalan memasuki gedung Apartement nya._

__  
_**~Sunflower~**_

_Baekhyun menyerah, menghindar bukanlah hal baik, menghindar tidak menyelesaikan masalah, hal itu hanya menunda masalah dan membuatnya tidak kunjung terselesaikan._

_Keduanya bersitatap, baik Chanyeol atau Baekhyun hanya menatap satu sama lain. Keduanya berdebat tentang perasaan yang menurut Baekhyun salah._

_"Perasaan tidak salah Baek, hanya keadaan yang membuat itu merasa serba salah" Chanyeol meyakinkan, apa yang mereka rasakan itu bukan hal yang salah._

_"Ya aku tahu"_

_Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya dan memandangi tautan jemarinya. Gadis itu membenarkan perkataan Chanyeol._

_"Aku tahu kau merasakan hal yang sama terhadapku"Chanyeol lagi_

_"Aku tidak memaksamu menjadi kekasihku atau apapun itu, kau tahu keadaanku, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa padamu, tapi aku mohon tetaplah di sampingku" perkataan laki-laki itu menegaskan jika gadis itu punya arti sendiri di hatinya. Entahlah, ini terasa gila. Haruskah Baekhyun menjadi orang ketiga?_

_"Aku-"_

_"Kita jalani seperti air mengalir" Chanyeol memotong perkataan gadis itu._

_"Apa kau sudah tidak mencintai kekasihmu lagi?"Baekhyun begitu penasaran._

_"Aku masih sangat mencintainya, tapi aku juga mencintaimu" menjeda kalimatnya_

_"...aku mohon jangan abaikan aku" pinta Chanyeol._

_Baekhyun ingin sekali menolak, tapi desakan di dadanya tidak bisa dibendung lagi, hatinya berteriak jika dirinya mencintai Chanyeol. Tidak ada yang bisa gadis itu lakukan selain mengangguk, mengiyakan permintaan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu jika ini salah, tapi perasaanya seolah membenarkan, Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol tidak memberinya status jelas, tapi gadis itu menerima dengan alasan Cinta.  
_  
Baekhyun menyesal, gadis itu terjatuh ke lembah paling dalam. Baekhyun merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh di dunia ini. Chanyeol sudah mengatakanya berkali kali jika laki-laki itu tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa pada Baekhyun, bahkan Chanyeol mengatakan untuk tidak banyak berharap pada hubungan keduanya. Baekhyun mengerti keadaan mereka. Sekali lagi, wanita terkadang egois dan menginginkan lebih, bahkan Baekhyun merelakan kesucianya, gadis itu rela saat Chanyeol mengambil sesuatu yang berharga, dan tidak jarang keduanya berbagi kehangatan dan beradu desahan sepanjang malam tanpa kenal lelah layaknya sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk cinta. Di sini Baekhyun lupa akan satu hal, Chanyeol tidak pernah mengukuhkan jenis hubungan apa yang keduanya miliki, dan Baekhyun, gadis itu tidak menuntut apapun.

Baekhyun masih mengingat jelas saat-saat keduanya dibutakan kabut gairah, tidak ada yang memaksa dan menawarkan, tapi itu terjadi begitu saja. Setiap sentuhan di tubuhnya terasa menggairahkan, laki-laki itu menyentuhnya dengan lembut hingga Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan luar biasa. Desahan nama sang kekasih pun tidak jarang dia teriakan, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun selalu menggila saat melakukanya.

Itu adalah pertengahan musim semi, saat pekerjaan keduanya semakin menekan, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol jarang menghubunginya, biasanya laki-laki itu akan datang setiap hari, tapi beberapa hari itu Chanyeol tidak kunjung menemuinya.

_"Aku rindu"_

_Baekhyun memberanikan diri menghubungi Chanyeol lewat sambungan telefon._

_"Aku juga"Chanyeol dengan suara parau, ini sudah pukul 9 malam, laki-laki itu masih terjebak di kantornya karena pekerjaan yang tersisa._

_"Tapi kenapa kau tidak datang?"_

_"Aku sibuk Baek"Chanyeol tidak berbohong, setelah liburanya ke Taiwan bersana Tzuyu, laki-laki itu harus berkutat dengan pekerjaanya yang sempat dia tinggalkan._

_"Kau sudah bosan denganku?" Baekhyun asal._

_"Tidak ada hal seperti itu"Chanyeol tidak pernah bermaksud seperti itu._

_"Baiklah, jangan pernah datang lagi"_

_"Jangan gila Baekhyun"_

_Chanyeol geram saat gadis itu bicara hal yang tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal seperti itu saat rindunya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun._

_"Aku tidak, aku hanya sadar diri"_

_"Aku akan datang, tunggulah"_

_Chanyeol mengatakanya dengan tegas, laki-laki itu memilih meninggalkan pekerjaanya yang tidak tersisa banyak. Demi Baekhyun, demi gadis yang sudah dia rindukan._

_Chanyeol bergegas meningalkan ruanganya dan meninggalkan gedung kantor tempatnya bekerja. Chanyeol melesatkan kendaraanya dengan kecepatan sedang, tidak ada yang tahu hubungan rahasianya dengan Baekhyun, satu orangpun tidak ada yang tahu. Hubungan itu hanya milik mereka berdua._

_"Apa wajah sperti ini yang memintaku menjauh dan tidak lagi datang?" Chanyeol melihat wajah merajuk Baekhyun saat memasuki apartemen gadis itu "...aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau mau sayang"_

_Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh mungil gadis itu dan memeluknya erat, sesekali laki-laki itu mengecup kepala gadis yang sangat dia rindukan._

_Baekhyun hanya menggeleng saat Chanyeol mengatakanya, gadis itu tidak menginginkan apa-apa, jika hanya hadiah atau materi, gadis itu sungguh tidak membutuhkanya. Keluarganya sudah cukup kaya, dan pekerjaanya pun cukup menjanjikan._

_"Lalu?" Chanyeol menautkan kedua alis matanya._

_"Hanya jangan abaikan aku, itu sudah cukup" Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan senyumnya. Chanyeol berdebar saat mendengar kalimat itu dari bibir Baekhyun._

_"Aku tidak akan mengabaikanmu, kau segalanya bagiku" Chanyeol menangkup wajah gadis itu dan mengusap kedua pipinya dengan lembut. Chanyeol tidak kuasa menahan rindunya, Chanyeol menyesap bibir ranum gadis itu._

_Keduanya saling memagut bibir, entahlah, mungkin keduanya memang saling merindukan. Entah siapa yang memulai hingga keduanya berakhir di ranjang dan bercinta seperti tiada hari esok, baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun keduanya sudah menjadi budak nafsu. Kesucian yang dia jaga selama 24 tahun, ia serahkan begitu saja pada laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol._

_Sepanjang malam keduanya saling menjamah, tubuh Baekhyun seperti meminta lebih dan lebih, sentuhan Chanyeol begitu memabukan, keduanya mendesahkan nama satu sama lain dan berakhir dengan lenguhan panjang saat menemui puncaknya._

_"Aku mencintaimu"_

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu"_

Baekhyun tahu itu salah, tapi sekali lagi gadis itu membenarkan semuanya dengan alasan Cinta. Chanyeol tidak seperti laki-laki brengsek, laki-laki itu begitu rapih menyimpan semuanya. Laki-laki itu bukan jenis pria yang akan keluar masuk lubang wanita saat menginginkanya, laki-laki itu hanya bertahan denga dua wanita, Tzuyu dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol adalah kekasih yang sempurna untuk Tzuyu, laki-laki itu memperlakukan gadis itu dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, bahkan Baekhyun ragu jika laki-laki itu pernah menyentuh kekasihnya itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol bagi Baekhyun, laki-laki itu adalah kekasih yang perhatian dan menggairahkan, laki-laki itu adalah segalanya untuk Baekhyun.

_**~Sunflower~**_

_Malam itu Chanyeol kembali menginap di apartemen Baekhyun. Bukan hal baru mengingat keduanya sudah sering mendesahkan nama satu sama lain, ini adalah malam ke sekian laki-laki itu bertahan di Apartement Baekhyun._

_"Tubuhmu harum seperti bunga" Chanyeol mengecup pundak telenjang Baekhyun"...bunga apa yang kau sukai Baekhyun?" kali ini laki-laki itu negecup puncak kepala gadis itu, Chanyeol masih memeluk gadis itu dari belakang._

_"Bunga matahari" jawab Baekhyun yakin._

_"Bunga matahari?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya, pasalnya sangat jarang ada gadis yang menyukai bunga matahari, pada umumnya gadis-gadis lebih menyukai bunga mawar atau bunga lainya._

_"Ya, bunga matahari" Baekhyun meyakinkan "...dan kau adalah mataharinya" Baekhyun berbalik dan memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu, mencari kenyamanan di dada telanjang Chanyeol._

_"Begitukah?_

_"Bunga matahari akan tumbuh dan mekar saat ada cahaya dari sang raja hari, bahkan kuntum nya selalu menghadap kemana arah matahari itu berada" Baekhyun menceritakan karakter bunga itu._

_"Lalu jika matahari itu pergi?"_

_Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah laki-laki yang sedang dia peluk._

_"Bunga itu akan layu dan kelopaknya akan gugur"_

_"Ah tidak! Kau akan selalu mekar dan menjadi bunga yang paling cantik"_

_Chanyeol menggeleng, laki-laki itu menangkup wajah mungil itu dan mengecup bibir ranum yang membuatnya gila saat mendesahkan namanya._

_Entahlah, mulut laki-laki itu terlalu manis, kadang Baekhyun memikirkan apa yang ada di otak laki-laki itu. Apa dia semanis itu juga pada Tzuyu, apakah hanya dia yang diperlakukan semanis ini._

_"Kau perayu ulung"Baekhyun memukul lengan kekar laki-laki itu saat ciuman mereka terlepas._

_"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu pada gadis lain"_

_"Pembohong!" kali ini Baekhyun memukul dada laki-laki iu "...lalu Tzuyu? Apakau tidak pernah merayunya?"_

_"Dia gadis yang anggun"_

_'Apa aku tidak?' Baekhyun dalam hati._

_"Dia gadis baik-baik, dan bermartabat" Chanyeol tanpa memikirkan perasaan Baekhyun._

_'Jadi aku jalang?' Baekhyun menyangsikan arti dirinya._

_"Rayuan seperti itu tidak cocok untuknya"_

_"Lalu, apakan aku bukan gadis baik-baik?"_

_"Kau lebih dari baik"_

_"Dan-"_

_"Aku mencintaimu"_

_"Aku lebih mencintaimu"  
_  
Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar, jika Chanyeol tidak akan pernah memilihnya. Laki-laki itu bukan tidak bahagia dengan kekasihnya, apalagi tertekan. Chanyeol bahagia, laki-laki itu bahagia dengan dua gadis di percintaanya.

Kisah keduanya terkesan picisan, yang mereka jalani sama saja dengan pasangan-pasangan lain di luaran sana. Tapi ini terasa berbeda karena Baekhyun hanya orang ketiga.

_**~Sunflower~**_

_****_  
Baekhyun mengulas senyumnya saat mengingat itu semua, begitu indah jika dibayangkan, dan begitu menyakitkan untuk dikenang. Ini sudah dua bulan berlalu, tapi kesedihan tidak mau pergi dari hatinya.

Baekhyun beranjak dari tepi jendela tempatnya duduk memandang keluar beberapa saat lalu.

"Sudah cukup Baekhyun, lupakan semuanya"

Baekhyun tersenyum menatap wajahnya di cermin yang ada di kamarnya. Gadis itu pergi menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri agar penampilanya lebih baik.

Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu keluar dengan keadaan yang lebih baik dan segar, Baekhyun membuka lemarinya dan memilih pakaian yang cocok dan sesuai keinginanya.

Baekhyun memilih gaun chiffon berwarna kuning gading, gadis itu merias dirinya setelah itu.

"Cantik" Baekhyun memuji dirinya sendiri di depan cermin.

**To : Matahariku**

_"Aku ingin bertemu"_

Itu adalah pesan pertama yang Baekhyun kirimkan pada Chanyeol setelah pernikahan laki-laki itu dua bulan lalu. Chanyeol beberapa kali mengirimkan pesan pada gadis itu, tapi tidak sekalipun Baekhyun membalasnya, bahkan beberapa kali Chanyeol meminta bertemu, tapi Baekhyun menolaknya.

Chanyeol tidak ingin memberi harapan baru, laki-laki itu hanya ingin menguatkan gadis itu sebagai seorang teman. Tapi Baekhyun tidak ingin semua itu, yang dia inginkan hanya menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol masih berkutat dengan pekerjaanya. Tapi tiba-tiba laki-laki itu mengulas senyum di sela kesibukanya. Chanyeol mendapatkan pesan dari gadis yang masih mempunyai tempat spesial di hatinya, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memang sudah tidak sendiri lagi, laki-laki itu sudah mempunyai seorang istri, tapi perasaanya pada Baekhyun tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja.

**To : Sunflower  
**  
_"Aku akan datang setelah jam makan siang"_

Chanyeol melirik sekilas pada jam yang menggantung di dinding, ini masih pukul 11 siang. Itu artinya Chanyeol akan datang 2 jam lagi. Dua jam terasa sangat lama, laki-laki itu sangat merindukan Baekhyun. Laki-laki itu berpikir sejenak untuk mengirimkan sebuah hadiah saat dia datang.

_**~Sunflower~**_

"Apa kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sedang bergegas setelah untuk menemui Baekhyun, laki-laki itu menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang wanita paruh baya bertanya padanya. Seingatnya, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usia yang tidak lagi muda, di sampingya berdiri seorang gadis muda yang mungkin usia belasan tengah menuntun wanita itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya berdiri.

"Syukurlah aku menemukanmu nak"

Wanita itu tersenyum hangat pada Chanyeol.

"Siapa-"

"Aku bersyukur kau datang kemari" sergah wanita itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa, itu sudah keputusanya" lanjut wanita paruh baya itu.

Tanpa percakapan panjang, wanita itu menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna kuning yang berisikan secarik kertas.

"Aku pamit, jaga kesehatanmu nak, salam untuk istrimu"

Chanyeol masih membeku di tempatnya, laki-laki itu masih tidak mengerti situasinya. Chanyeol menatap nanar kepergian wanita itu, sorot matanya menunjukan kesedihan yang mendalam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

_**Untuk Matahariku : Park Chanyeol  
**_  
_Terimakasih untuk hari indah yang kita lalui bersama. Aku akan menyimpan wajahmu dan semua tentang dirimu di dalam ingatanku selamanya._

_Kau memang bukan kekasih pertamaku, sebelum dirimu aku pernah mencinta, tapi itu sangat berbeda, perasaan yang aku rasakan sungguh berbeda, kali ini kau membuatku jatuh cinta, cinta yang sangat dalam. Aku berpikir apakah ini cinta pertamaku? Karena sungguh ini terasa berbeda dengan yang dulu._

_Tapi Tuhan mempertemukan kita di waktu yang salah. Kau sudah bersamanya, sebesar apapun cintaku padamu, aku hanyalah batu sandungan antara hubungan kalian._

_Aku mencintaimu teramat sangat, padahal sejak awal kau sudah mengatakan untuk tidak banyak berharap. Aku yang salah karena menutup mata dan telinga pada kenyataan. Aku mencintaimu seperti bunga matahari. Dan sekali lagi, aku salah karena rasa cintaku terlalu besar, dan rasa kehilanganku sebesar rasa cintaku. Ini menyakitkan, tapi inilah kenyataan, aku harus siap menerima, karena aku hanyalah orang ketiga._

_Kata orang, saat kehilangan kita harus melewati beberapa fase, aku pun demikian. Pada awalnya aku mengingkari semua ini dan bertanya, apakah semua ini nyata?, kemudian aku mulai tawar menawar dengan nasib, kenapa harus aku yang mengalami semua ini? Kenapa bukan orang lain? Dan aku mulai marah dengan keadaan yang aku alami sekarang, aku merasa depresi menghadapi ini semua, dan orang-orang mengatakan itu adalah fase yang paling sulit dilalui sebelum akhirnya bisa menerima semua kenyataan yang terjadi._

_Tapi aku terjebak di fase depresi, aku tidak pernah bisa keluar dari kesedihan, sekeras apapun aku mencoba, hasilnya akan tetap sama. Aku mengalami kesulitan tanpamu, aku berpikir aku tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan seseorang yang sama sepertimu._

_Aku merasa seperti bunga matahari yang pernah aku ceritakan padamu. Bunga itu akan layu dan mati saat tidak ada lagi matahari yang menyinarinya. Kau adalah matahariku, dan matahariku pergi hingga aku tidak bisa lagi bertahan dalam kegelapan._

_Terima kasih atas semua rasa yang kita kecap bersama, aku akan pergi membawa semua perasaanku yang tersisa, selamat tinggal matahariku, Aku mencintaimu._

___**  
-Your Sunflower-**_

_****_  
Kaki Chanyeol lemas, tubuhnya limbung setelah membaca secarik kertas yang di berikan wanita itu. Apa ini adalah pesan terakhir Baekhyun? Lalu kemana gadis itu?

Chanyeol terburu-buru mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar hingga benda itu jatuh.

**From : +8288050xxxx**

_"Datanglah ke pemakaman Baekhyun sore ini, temui dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Maafkan putriku, dia menanggung penderitaanya sendiri tanpa mau berbagi dengan siapapun, gadisku menyerah pada keadaan dan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya. Dan Baekhyun mengirimkan pesan berwaktu padamu dua hari yang lalu, karena dia sangat merindukanmu"_

__

_**~Sunflower~  
**_

Chanyeol berdiri menatap foto Baekhyun di rumah duka, gadis itu sangat cantik saat menggunakan gaun berwarna putih.

Chanyeol tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun. Saat orang-orang membawa bunga chrisaant putih untuk penghormatan terakhir, Chanyeol memilih bunga Matahari sebagai penghormatan terakhirnya.

Laki-laki itu mendekat dan meletakan bunga itu di meja persembahan.

"Ini adalah pilihanya"

Chanyeol menoleh saat seorang pria paruh baya tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku Junmyeon, Ayah Baekhyun" pria itu tersenyum ramah.

"Maafkan aku" Chanyeol membungkuk.

"Tidak nak, tidak ada yang bersalah, ini sudah jalan yang digariskan Tuhan untuk putriku Baekhyun"

Junmyeon menepuk pundak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Junmyeon tahu jika Chanyeol terpukul menghadapi kenyataan yang ada.

"Di dunia ini banyak sekali hal yang tidak kita mengerti, manusia terkadang menganggap dirinyalah yang paling menderita saat masalah menimpanya, tanpa mau melihat sekeliling yang mungkin ada yang mengalami penderitaan lebih dari kita, dan Baekhyun memilih terpejam selamanya untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya"

"Bagaimana Baekhyun-"

"Dia meninggalkan secarik kertas untukku dan Irene Istriku, Baekhyun mengatakan jika dia lelah dan ingin beristirahat, Baekhyun menelan pil itu dalam dosis yang tidak bisa ditoleransi oleh tubuh manusia"

"...Irene yang pertama kali menemukanya, wajahnya terlihat damai layaknya seorang yang sedang tertidur, bahkan Baekhyun terlihat cantik, gadisku merias dirinya dan menggunakan gaun yang cantik"

Junmyeon berlalu begitu saja setelah mengatakan hal yang semakin membuat Chanyeol menjadi laki-laki paling buruk yang ada di muka bumi ini. Tapi apa daya, semua sudah terjadi, penyesalanpun tidak akan pernah bisa membawa Baekhyun kembali.

"Chanyeol-ah" Junmyeon berbalik dan memanggil Chanyeol yang masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya.

"... Baekhyun tidak sendirian, malaikat kecil di rahimnya akan menemani Baekhyun di syurga, hingga dia tidak akan kesepian"

Mendengar perkataan pria itu, lutut Chanyeol terasa lemas, seperti tulang kakinya tercabut begitu saja. Dadanya terasa panas, sakit dan sesak yang dia rasakan hingga dadanya seperti akan meledak. Hancur sudah pertahanan laki-laki itu, Chanyeol menangis, laki-laki itu meraung tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berada di rumah duka.

_**~Sunflower~  
**_

_"Kita harus puas walaupun hanya di pertemukan dalam waktu yang singkat, aku mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Seharusnya kau tahu jika matahari mulai tergelincir, maka malam yang gelap akan menggantikan. Seharusnya di kegelapan malam kau tidak menggugurkan kelopakmu, karena malam tidak akan bertahan selamanya, malam pun akan tergelincir, dan akan ada matahari baru yang bersinar lebih terang"_

_"Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun, kau akan tetap hidup di hatiku, walaupun ragamu sudah tak terlihat, tapi cintamu akan selalu nampak di mata dan hatiku"_

_**-Chanyeol Park, Mataharimu- **__  
_  
_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Sunflower~  
The end.**_

_**Soo Yong**_

_**Write In 28 Mei 2019  
**_


End file.
